Turnabout CIPHER
Story '32 years ago' Godot founded the company known as CIPHER ½ ½ with a few other people, such as Patricia Roland's parents. The company's main mindset at the time was enhancing human capabilities, with which they started to do so with the brain, hoping to enhance human intelligence further. However, Godot, despite being the spearhead behind the entire project, was against having it tested on humans as he believed it was unsafe and not ready. However, both of Patricia Roland's parents insisted that the project was run. Godot oversaw the test, and the experiment began. However, the experiment was faulty, as he predicted, and both of Patricia's parents died in the accident. Due to this incident, Patricia, at 2 years old at this time, was without parents, so Godot decided to adopt Patricia as his own out of pity and as well as feeling guilty for her parents death. He gave her the new name of Lethe so she would believe that she was his daughter the entire time, as well as trying to hide her from the police. '24 years ago' After 8 years with Lethe, who is 10 now, Godot has become worried about her severe weakness in her arms. He has begun developing an Advanced Prosthetic that goes into the realm of cyborg technology. It was not finalized, as it still has some few kinks to work out. However, Lethe blackmailed a worker, by claiming that her father said that they would conduct the experiment in his absence or he'd be fired, and began to apply the Advanced Prosthetic. However, the experiment ended with Lethe losing both of her arms. Godot was infuriated with both Lethe and the worker. The worker was fired and Lethe was not allowed to go outside anymore. '20 years ago' Yanni Yogi joins CIPHER ½ ½ as a regular worker. Lethe began working within CIPHER ½ ½, albeit doing minor tasks at the time. The Death Taser was created. '17 years ago' The Death Taser was made to be illegal due to the high voltage it can give out, and was given the name "Death Taser". The police confiscated as many of these as possible, but it is rumored that some still exist. The reproduction of the Mood Matrix began and started being sold well within the following years, becoming CIPHER ½ ½'s most famous product. '10 years ago' Yanni Yogi and Lethe become CIPHER ½ ½'s Vice Chairmen, albeit no one is aware of this except those three. Yogi was sent to work from home, being given the title of a regular worker within CIPHER ½ ½ to keep his position as Vice Chairman a secret. He communicated with both Godot and Lethe via email, but had to delete the emails for safety reasons. Lethe worked within the office doing her regular duties. Godot, Lethe and Yogi controlled the company, holding secret meetings after hours, or via other ways. '5 years ago' Godot began working on the Advanced Prosthetic Project once more. He had more funds than last time, and more knowledge. He only told this information to the Vice Chairmen, as this was not something he wanted the public to be aware of. However, the only test subject this time would be Godot. 'During the Murder' After several years of tests and planning, the Advanced Prosthetic Project was ready to be tested. Godot tested it on himself, and thus far, the results were what he wanted. He replaced his arms with cyborg technology, as well as given himself a visor that enhanced his vision. The project still needed more work to be less "awkward" on the user, but it was successful nonetheless. After hearing of this, Yogi planned on informing the government of this groundbreaking miracle, believing that the company could prosper more, and give the troops that are involved within the war an edge in combat. However, Godot knew of this, and confronted Yogi once about it, stating that the government getting their hands on this would just cause more issues. The technology would spread to other countries once it's been analyzed enough, the company would be in danger, and there is also the possibility that the government would become greedy with their new-found power and try to control other countries. Yogi knew he couldn't do this alone, so he planned calling Lethe up without Godot knowing. However, Godot sent Lethe to kill Yogi, seeing as there was no other way to stop him. In truth, Godot knew of Yogi and Lethe working together, and sent her there to frame her for his murder. He gave her a knife to kill Yogi with, although he never intended for her to use it; he also gave her a letter detailing what she needed to do, albeit the rest of it is with binary code. Once she left, Godot began making his move. 10:45PM *Yogi was home, working on the finalization for sending the report to the government. Lethe knocked on the door, and was then let inside by Yogi. However, the door did not close all the way, which gave Godot enough room to enter the room. While Yogi and Lethe were heading to Yogi's desk, Godot took out the 0.05 A taser. He used the taser with the 0.05 A on Lethe first, to knock her out. While Yogi was trying to run away, Godot fired the same taser at Yogi, and he fell on the floor. Godot flipped Yogi over and then shocked him with the 0.25 A taser, effectively killing him. He moved him over to his desk, and set him up in the correct position in which the police find him. He wiped the hard drive of the computer to make sure nothing was found, and then used the fire sprinklers to drown the room in water, as well as effectively destroying the computer. 11:00PM *After dealing with all the necessary precautions, Godot disguised himself with a jacket that was similar to Lethe's, as well as a hat. He did not have the mask on during the murder, as that would further give it away. He left the building, after locking the door behind him, heading back to CIPHER ½ ½'s building. On the way, he saw Ini making her way to the apartment complex. At this moment, he purposely dropped the 0.05 A taser, believing that she would pick it up and taint the evidence with her fingerprints. 11:07PM *Godot, still disguised as Lethe, called the police, claiming that there was a murder nearby within Yogi's apartment (he gave the apartment number, which is 93), claiming that he was Yanni Yogi. 11:09PM *Colias arrived at the apartment complex, and then heard the water sprinklers within his neighbor's apartment. The door was locked, so he knocked it down (he'd lie about this in his first testimony) to enter the room. He investigated the area, but tampered with nothing, to see if he could get any information for the upcoming trial, or even consider being the Defense Attorney. After his small investigation, Colias left the area, and then headed to his apartment so he could call the police (the time for this will be at 11:12PM). 11:16PM *Ini entered the apartment complex, and then entered Yogi's apartment. She saw Patricia on the floor, passed out, and she also saw Yogi "passed out" on his computer. After being completely ridiculous, by shaking the corpse and slapping it to see if it'll wake up... She will scream and leave the room. She saw two holes in Yogi's neck, to which she believed were vampire bites. Aftermath *Godot eventually bribed the coroners in-charge of the case for a fake Autopsy Report and Defendant Injury Report, in hopes that with enough of the crime making no "logical" sense, Lethe would get a mistrial. Personnel Evidence Testimonies 'Lana & Otome and Muto' ~ Detective & Coroner Testimony, Lana Skye, Otome Itami & Toko Muto ~ -- Triple Threat -- #The Victim, Yanni Yogi, who was an employee of CIPHER ½ ½, was murdered by the Defendant, a person we know little to nothing about. (Lana) #When the police arrived at the scene, the Defendant was passed out on the ground, and the Victim was dead within his chair, slumped over his computer. (Lana) #We were able to find two witnesses to the murder, however, one of them severely worries me. (Lana) #The Defendant fills all of the needed requirements for conviction, and deserves to receive their verdict immediately for their crime. (Lana) #Too bad for you guys that your client can’t remember anything. (Toko) #I-I mean, she was hit by some blunt object, or something. That’s why she has the memory loss. (Toko) #Yanni Yogi was electrocuted to death by the Death Taser, an illegal item that is able to emit a constant current of 0.25 A. (Otome) #The taser was shot from in front of him, as the signs on his chest indicate such. (Otome) #The police department also believes that the Defendant forced themselves inside, as when the police arrived, there were signs of forced entry. (Lana) #If you have any further questions to ask, please do so now while we are here. (Lana) If asked *'Who called the police?' Colias called the police, as well as the Victim Yanni Yogi (who was actually Godot). Yogi called first, Colias second. *'What is the motive?' Lana will then present the letter that was found within the defendant's pocket. **'Can we see the computer?' Lana will present the computer. However, if asked about the vital pieces, Lana will submit the email, as well as Project Rebirth. *'Was my client injured?' Otome will submit the Defendant Injury Report. *'Where is the blunt object that harmed my client?' None of them know the answer to that. *'Can we have a crime scene diagram?' Lana will present it. *'How can this murder weapon convict my client at all?' Lana will state that the lack of fingerprints are proof that the defendant did it. The defendant has no fingerprints, because she has no arms. She has prosthetics instead, and the murder weapon was found within her hand. *'What is CIPHER?' Lana will present information regarding CIPHER. **'Who is the owner of CIPHER?' Lana will explain that it's Godot and give his profile picture. *'Was there water under the defendant?' Lana will state that no, there was not. Mood Matrix #No need to feel emotion. (1) #No need to feel emotion. (2) #Ini Miney severely frightens her. (3) #Lana hates criminals. She is also happy that a criminal is being put away. (4) #Because Toko is very cocky. (5) #Her grandmother hit her with the cane. (6) #No need to feel emotion. (7) #No need to feel emotion. (8) #Lana is easily surprised. (9) #No need to feel emotion. (10) Contradiction(s) *'But there is no item to indicate that my client was actually passed out!' Even if there was no item, there is still a significant amount of evidence against the defendant. 'Colias & Ini' ~ Witness Testimonies, Colias Palaeno & Ini Miney ~ -- Like, a Professional Testimony -- #I was returning to my apartment that day after running some errands. (Colias) #… (Ini) #When I was in the hallway, I heard my neighbor’s water sprinklers on. I wondered why that was. (Colias) #… (Ini) #I knocked on the door several times, but no response. I grew even more curious. (Colias) #… (Ini) #The door seemed to have opened by itself, so I went inside. (Colias) #… (Ini) #I saw the Defendant and the Victim within the room! She was passed out, and he seemed… Well… You know. (Colias) #… (Ini) If asked *'What time was this? (When entering the apartment complex)' Colias will state it was around 11:09PM. *'Why aren't you saying anything? (when asking to Ini)' She will state she doesn't know where she is, or why she's there. Mood Matrix #No need for emotion. (1) #She will be surprised the entire testimony. (2) #Surprised, because it is surprising. (3) #Explained (4) #He was worried something happened. (5) #Explained (6) #No need for emotion. (7) #Explained (8) #Seeing dead bodies isn't exactly fun. (9) #Explained (10) Contradiction(s) *'When the police arrived, the door was locked!' Colias will concede after a while, and then move on to the next testimony. -- Like, a Professional Testimony Part II -- #Alright… So I guess lying about the door was wrong, but what could you expect me to do? I felt really awful for doing that… (Colias) #I was, like, also making my way to the murder thingy. (Ini) #When I entered, just like I said last testimony, the Defendant was on the floor, and the Victim was on his chair, face on his computer. (Colias) #So, like, I saw a guy on the way to the building I was, like, going to. (Ini) #I decided to do my own investigation, but made sure not to tamper with the crime scene. (Colias) #He left in, like, a real hurry. He even dropped, like, his phone. (Ini) #There was not much I could do at that time. I had to leave and call the police. (Colias) #After he left, I like, headed to my apartment. But, like, I saw water inside a room. Thought there was a water party, so, like, I went inside. (Ini) If asked *'What is a water party?' A party that is just completely about water. *'What time was this? (when asking Ini)' Anytime between 11 and 11:07. Preferably 11:04. *'A phone?' She will say yes. If the Defense presses enough, she will eventually present it. *'What guy? Can you describe them?' She will describe the defendant, albeit stating that the person she saw (Godot) has shorter hair. *'Did you find anything? (when asking Colias)' He will state that if he did, he would've given it to the police already. Mood Matrix #Because it's sad. (1) #Normal (2) #Because it's sad. (3) #It's surprising (4) #Normal (5) #"She got a free phone" (6) #Normal (7) #She gets really excited easily. (8) Contradiction(s) *There are no contradictions, unless the Defense wishes to contradict them with the person who gave the taser couldn't have been the defendant. -- Like, a Professional Testimony Part III -- #Oh, you want to, like, know what I did in there? #I, like, went inside. #There was no water party, so, like, I got real sad. #I saw a person on the floor. Thought they were, like, pretending to be caterpillars. So, like, I let them become a butterfly. #I went to the old guy that fell asleep on his, like, box with a keyboard. #He was really, like, asleep. So, like, I tried to slap him awake and shake his head, like, a lot. #He, like, did nothing. #Then I, like, screamed and then left! If asked *'Why would you think they were caterpillars?' Because she believes that to be true. *'Why did you scream?' She will claim that Yogi has vampire bites on his neck. Mood Matrix #Nothing (1) #Because she can be. (2) #Duh (3) #Meh (4) #Bleurgh (5) #Nothing (6) #Yup (7) #If pressed on, this will be explained fairly easily. (8) Contradiction(s) *If pressed on the eighth statement, and then given the information about the vampire bites, the Defense must logically conclude that Yogi was tased in the neck as well. This will bring the Autopsy Report, and possibly the Defendant Injury Report, into question. 'Otome and Muto' ~ Coroner Testimonies, Otome Itami & Toko Muto ~ -- The Coroner’s Reports -- #Who do you think you are trying to say that grandma’s reports are faulty?! (Toko) #I’ll have you know that she is a very experienced person, and she would never do something like this! (Toko) #Grandma says for what reason would she fake reports? She is right! (Otome) #Face it, you’re just trying to make your client Not Guilty, when it’s completely clear that she is Guilty! (Toko) #Unless you can prove otherwise, then grandma wants the Defense to be held in contempt of court! (Otome) If asked * Mood Matrix #Because she is angry. (1) #Anger (2) #She is frightened and sad because her grandmother's voice was odd to her. It felt off, and so she is losing some confidence. (3) #Anger (4) #Happy that the Defense will get what they deserve. (5) Contradiction(s) *The usage of the Mood Matrix is a must for this testimony. The Defense must find the irregular emotion, which is in the 3rd statement. Further pressing on this will reveal that Otome is frightened, and that she will not say a word. The Defense will need to find out why she is frightened. Otome will be dodgy for most questions, but if questioned about Godot, Otome will be left near speechless. With this in mind, the Defense can request for Godot to be brought up to the stand. 'Godot' ~ Suspect Testimony, Godot ~ -- An Owner’s Proposal -- #I see no reason to bring me on the stand. #I was nowhere near the crime scene, let alone have any reason to kill anyone. #And the reports of that coroner? So what? Are you going to believe every single thing that people spout out of their mouths? #Even if he was an employee of mine, I had no special relation with him. Whatever he did on his own time is up to him. #The Defendant is also unrelated to me. I’ve never seen them in my life. #I wish to leave and not come back, so let’s end this here. I am a very busy man. If asked *'What is Project Rebirth?' Project Rebirth is something only Godot and certain people know about. It is basically the rebirth of the Advanced Prosthetic Project. **'What certain people?' He will state the Defense is very nosy, and will tell them to take a guess. That information is not made out to be to the public. Mood Matrix The Mood Matrix does not really work on Godot, since he lacks emotions. Contradiction(s) If you learn about Project Rebirth, and who only knows about it, the Defense can logically state that since Project Rebirth is only known by the Vice Chairman, Yogi was the Vice Chairman. However, they still need to give him more of a motive. If they present the letter sent to Godot, it will state that Yogi was going to give out the information to the government, something Godot doesn't seem to want. 'Godot & Lethe' -- Memories are Fickle Things -- #I remember… The Victim… Yanni Yogi… He was an employee of CIPHER ½ ½. No, he was more than that. He was the Vice Chairman… #A letter… It told me to kill him… I complied… #I went to his apartment… He was there… #The taser… It was… Used to murder him… I used it… #He died shortly after… Then I blacked out… If asked *'(when objected at) What about the knife? Did you use it?' She will claim she vaguely remembers being given a knife, but she will deny using it. *'Who gave you the letter?' She doesn't remember too well. She will claim it was some worker from CIPHER. *'What hand did you hold the taser to kill him?' She will pause for a moment to think, then she will state the left hand. Mood Matrix #She is surprised at getting some memory back. (1) #She isn't entirely sure. real reason is because she didn't want to kill Yogi, despite her father wanting her to. (2) #No need for emotion. (3) #All the other emotions make sense, but the happiness one does not. She does not know why she felt that reason, but she knows she did deep down. real reason is because Lethe was able to make her father happy, for once. Finally fulfilling something for him. (4) #Self-explanatory. (5) Contradiction(s) *There is a contradiction within the Mood Matrix on statement #3. The explanation is given above, but this path might not entirely bear fruit. *The real contradiction is made to light when the Defense asks what hand she was holding the taser in. The Defense must present the crime scene, as she was found holding the taser in the right hand. ~ Witness Testimonies, ??? and Godot ~ -- Suspicions Returned -- #Please, you can’t! I don’t know why, but… This man can’t be a murderer! (???) #...Defense, I suggest you start getting your points across in convicting me of murder. (Godot) #You got my motive, but that’s it. You are still missing my means and opportunity. (Godot) #Let’s start with how I could even get inside his apartment. It’s not like I have a key to his place. (Godot) #At the very least, can you make this situation plausible? Or are you already out of stamina? (Godot) If asked * Mood Matrix #Obvious (1) #Mood Matrix (2) #Does (3) #Not work (4) #on Godot (5) Contradiction(s) *To bypass this testimony, the Defense will have to bluff their way into saying that the door did not close behind them, and that was enough for Godot to get in, to which he began initiating his murder. Godot will allow it to pass, for now. As he is starting to get interested. 'Godot' ~ Suspect Testimony, Godot ~ -- Relations with a Stranger -- #We haven’t gone over this before yet, have we? How would I even know this person? #If you can tie me in with her, then I would be impressed. #Explain to me why I would try to frame her for this crime when I know nothing about it. #At this rate, this seems like a planned murder, so how does she play a part in this? If asked * Mood Matrix #B (1) #L (2) #E (3) #H (4) Contradiction(s) *Judging by the letter that was on the Defendant's person when they were arrested, they know about Yogi enough. It can also be inferred that this letter was sent by CIPHER, because of the usage of Binary Coding. However, it still won't be enough to relate Godot with the client. The Defense will also have to present the letter that Yogi sent to Godot, because it says "us", implying that he wasn't working alone. However, Godot will state that the letter that was on the defendant's person wants for the deletion of the files. The only thing that Yogi would have of notability is Project Rebirth, something that isn't spread around publically, and only known to himself and the Vice Chairman. The Defense must assert that there are two Vice Chairmen, the defendant and the Victim.